


The Reunion

by wh33zy



Series: Of Tigers and Bunnies [13]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Tears, can be seen before the ROMANCE, or they could be dating, you decided lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: This happens right after the catch at the end of the series and before The Rising.They're both really excited about being partners again, guys.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr. & Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: Of Tigers and Bunnies [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332236
Kudos: 37





	The Reunion

It was that moment where they took in seeing each other in person after a year. They had stepped out into the common area from either end of Saito’s truck at the same time coincidentally; Kotetsu was last to change out of his metal suit (but not out of their black jumpsuits) and Barnaby had to discuss something with their favorite suit designer. They both paused as soon as their gazes met- since they had a mountain of things they wanted to say, but weren't sure where to even _begin._

“So...we’re  _ really  _ doin’ this?” Kotetsu asks with a hopeful smile. “You really wanna be my partner again?”

Barnaby cocks an eyebrow, a hand resting on his hip, “Honestly, what do you think I’m doing here?” 

“Yes!” Is loudly cheered. 

Unable to contain his excitement, the older man crosses the gap between them to hug him. He’s quick on his feet and practically jumps onto his partner. As much as Barnaby generally disapproves of ‘glomping’, he gleefully catches him with some happy chuckling. Usually before this point, they’d both wake up and be retired again. When they don’t, and they’re still here holding onto each other tightly as if to make up for the year they were apart, there’s a sense of relief that wafts through them. 

Barnaby feels Kotetsu snuggle into the junction of his neck and shoulder which compels him ask, “Miss me, old man?” 

_ “Obviously.”  _ Then quietly, “Idiot…” After a couple more seconds, his hands rest on the younger man’s shoulders, pushing away to look him in the eyes to ask, “How ‘bout you?” Then he narrows his eyes. “Did you get taller?” 

The blond still smiles, even as his face flares and it becomes a little much for their gazes to meet.  _ “Of course _ I missed you.” He admits. “And I don’t think so.” 

Kotetsu’s face brightens down at him tremendously.  _ “You  _ missed  _ me?”  _

_ “Again, _ why else am I here?” 

His partner is practically bubbling with joy again, his fingertips enthusiastically tapping on the younger man’s shoulders before his arms go back to being wrapped around his neck. It was just for a few more seconds because he’s sure that this is annoying Barnaby now. But when he does go to pull away, the arms around him tighten and keep him locked in place (not that he’s complaining). They stay like this for as long as they could, long enough for the tears to come down and the unflattering snivelling to start. Was it the relief that they get to do this _again_ or how much they missed each other? 

Most likely both.

“It’s been a while, huh?” Kotetsu’s voice softly croaks. 

The blond’s breath hitches, “Yeah...a _year."_

Of course, now they  _ have  _ to play this off because it's _so_ uncool and mushy. Besides, they don't really need to talk about _this._

“D-Did you cut your hair?” Barnaby sniffs, voice unsteady as he sets his partner on his narrow feet. 

Kotetsu nods as he wipes at his eyes. “Yeah, just a little bit…!” He self-consciously runs a hand through his dark locs. “Doesn’t l-look bad, does it?” 

“No, no…! It suits you!” 

“...A-And of course  _ you  _ look  _ great.”  _ Frustratingly, like always.

“Thanks…! I tried to-to keep everything up, you know?”

"Mm-hm."

There’s an awkward silence between them where they’re just trying to get a hold of themselves. They knew that they were both so excited to just be around each other again, but they didn’t think it would dissolve into  _ this.  _ Did they really miss each other that much? 

“So…” Kotetsu starts again, breath less unpredictable and eyes dry but still red. “It’s  _ great  _ seeing you!” 

Barnaby laughs. “Yeah, likewise.” 

Once they were in their civvies again, the bus had rolled to a stop in the Apollon Media parking lot where their cars would be. The two newly reinstated partners disembark and wave a thanks to Saito as he drives away. Kotetsu shoves his hands into his pockets as they lazily walk to their respective vehicles. Barnaby adjusts the sleeves of his white jacket a little bit, pulling down the sleeves a little more as the cold winter's breeze harshly whips by. 

“I was uh…” Once a blush takes over the older man's face at the thought of admitting that he was going to go drinking to celebrate the fact that Barnaby so much as missed him, he sharply looks away with, “Nevermind.” 

“What?” Barnaby presses. 

Fuck it. 

“Well, I was going to go for a drink to celebrate today and was wondering if you wanna join me?” A hand comes up to rub at the back of his neck in bashfulness.

A grin takes over the blond’s face. “Of course. We have to catch up anyway.” 

“But, you sure you want this?” Kotetsu asks worriedly, halting their walk to their cars.

“Are we hard of hearing now or-” 

_ “I mean,"  _ Is growled. "What you went through when you were a hero...Not to mention my powers only last a minute; I couldn’t get back into the first league if I tried.” He sighs as he faces him. “I don’t wanna hold you back or anything, that’s all.” 

“Kotetsu, I know what I’m getting into.” He slides a hand on his partner’s arm. “I’m more than happy with it, okay?”

Most of the concern on his face fades away as he nods in understanding. “Okay. Just...wanna be sure.” His lips quirk up a little. “Anyway, we going to mine or yours?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have Kotetsu and Barnaby down? I'm not sure...sometimes I feel like I capture them well and other times I don't.


End file.
